The Light Will Guide you Home
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Story of Harry Potter using the song Fix You, song fic. I hope you like it


_**the song is called Fix you and its by cold play. i hope you like the story. I don't own the song for the characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When people hear my name, the say the boy who lived. The boy who lived and his parents died. Not something i want to be remebered by. I knew i was never normal, never fitted with my Aunt and Uncle. That was untill i reach the age of 11 and was told i was a wizard. My life was changed for that point on.<strong>

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

**See all i wanted is to have my parents alive. I wanted to have a family. I wanted a dad and a mom. My Aunt and Uncle were not as nice, really they were cruel not compared to my cousin who beat me up on a regular day with his friends.**

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

**It hogwarts, time slowed down i felt at home. I had friends that helped me with voldemort, i saved ginny, i meet my godfather but then 4th year he came back. After that day i had nightmares about saying cedric die. Voldemort was back because of me. **

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

**My 5th year, we had umbridge, who never liked kids, and basically slytherin. She tortured the students, so we fought back with dumbledores army. But then something bad happen. Voldmort had Sirius because he wanted the prophecy. I had to go recuse him, i got the prophecy but it was destroyed and Bellatrix killed my godfather, the only person that actually was my father figure.**

_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

**Herimone and Ron told me it could be worse, i could of died. But they didn't understand. One of the people who actually didn't mind talking to me, was luna lovegood. People thought she was crazy. But really she just had a different view on things. With her help i knew i wasn't alone.**

_ Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**My 6th year i started to notice Ginny. I know it was stupid but i couldn't help to fall in love with her. But she was with other guys and i feared i was too late. I talked to the others sometimes, they helped a lot but i still missed sirius but i had a new plan. To learn how to defeat voldemort.**

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

**I am in love with her. I am in Love with Ginny Weasley, and we started to date, Ron was mad at first but he relaxed he knew i would never hurt her. **

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

**He killed him. Snape killed dumbledore right in front of my eyes. I knew what i had too do, i had to find the horcruxes and destroy them. I wanted to go alone but Ron and Herimone wanted to come and there was no stopping them. **

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Mad eye**** died trying to save us when Voldemort and the death eaters attack everyone.. He was the only one who died. We left after Bills and Fleurs wedding. Well we had to, death eaters attack so we fled, and we were off to hunt for them. Me and Ron got in a huge fight, and he left i was mad, but i herimone needed me. Now that Ron was gone..it was just us so it was just us...until Ron came back and saved me. We ended up getting caught by snatchers and brought to the Malfoy house. Dobby came and saved us. We got to a cottage a save place but dobby was hurt with knife. His last words was my name..**

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And on your face I..._

**We had to go to hogwarts, the last place. It was going to be different once i got there it wasn't the same. Students were **** tortured and some almost killed. This had to stop and Voldemort had to die..**

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

**I went to the boat house, me and others. Snape and Voldemort was there. Nagini was ordered to kill snape and they left. I went to where snape was and he wasn't look to good. He told me to take his memory's and go to the pensive. Hogwarts was in battle. I went to see the memory's, i was a horcux, and i had to die. I went to the forest where Voldemort said he was. I saw the ghost of all the people who died, so far and my parents. They told me i was brave. I stood in front of Voldemort and he shouted two words "AVADA KEDAVRA" and i was gone.**

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And on your face I..._

**Hagird carried by bodied to hogwarts grounds. Voldmort said i was dead but really I was alive. I heard Neville shouting "JOIN YOUR ARMY IN HELL, DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY". **

**Thats when i jumped out of Hagirds arms and ****dueled against Tom and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" and he was dead. **

_ Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

**We lost many in the battle, All where hero's, and we will never forget them. My scar stopped hurting and all was well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>_


End file.
